


Of Pretty Demons And Wishes

by Avangee



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Band, Awsten the drunk idiot, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Dialogue Heavy, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fishnets, Fluff, Geoff paints his nails, Geoff really wants to keep his job, Kissing, M/M, demon!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: “Uh- hey. I’m-uh- Geoffairze, you were my very first costumer! Yeah- um your friend went home, and I’m really sorry but I can’t really like turn down an offer right now,” a soft voice came from beside Awsten, he opened his eyes to see a boy leaning in front of the opened window. He was pretty, unnaturally so.





	Of Pretty Demons And Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr sent me this writing prompt: "Drunkenly sold my soul to a demon and now I’m theirs but this might be not so bad" au, and ily anon, thanks for giving me this idea

“Fuck, man. Hey, Otto! Why’s it so fuckin bright? What did I even drink last night?” Awsten mumbled as he woke up, the last thing he even remembered about last night was some nonsense in Latin or something. 

“Uh- hey. I’m-uh- Geoffairze, you were my very first costumer! Yeah- um your friend went home, and I’m really sorry but I can’t really like turn down an offer right now,” a soft voice came from beside Awsten, he opened his eyes to see a boy leaning in front of the opened window. He was pretty, unnaturally so. His hair swept over his eyes and Awsten could see white fishnets under his ripped jeans. He looked like a prostitute, just a little- Fuck. 

“Did I-um, are you a hooker? Do I have to pay you? Fuck this is definitely not the way to get over Ciara, I’m really sorry. Fuck, we- did we?” Awsten was fucked, super fucked. He got drunk and paid someone to have sex with him, he didn’t even- he noticed the confused look on the dude’s face and it was a complete relief, maybe he wasn’t a prostitute. But then how did he get in Awsten’s house and why is he even here? 

“Oh! Oh, god no! I mean, unless you want that, you never really told me what you want in exchange. You kinda just passed out after you summoned me. I’m gonna get fired if I don’t get at least one sale this month. I didn’t get any last month and my boss is super mean- well, yeah he’s better than you all think he is. So-um- what do you want?” The boy, Geoff or something, twisted the fabric of his jersey in his fingers. His nails were painted red, it was pretty. Awsten must be dreaming, because that’s the only explanation for the nonsense coming out of this imaginary man’s mouth. 

“I’m dreaming, yeah. This is a dream,” Awsten told himself, he’s going to wake up any second now and this stranger will be out of his house. Fuck, but why would he have a headache in his dream? 

“You aren’t dreaming. Please- um- I really don’t want to go back in the pit. I need a sale, and you summoned me and- please just tell me what you want so I can bring Nazareth back a soul,” Geoff, Awsten’s pretty sure his name is, is talking nonsense. A soul? Yeah, right what is this dude, some kind of fake demon? “I’m a real demon! I just won’t be for too long if I don’t get a sale. So, Sir Awsten, I’d really appreciate it if you told me what you want so I can make my first sale.” 

Awsten was taken aback, like completely. First, who calls anyone ‘Sir’ out of sex? Second, this dude totally just read his whole mind and now he can probably hear how much Awsten really wants to kiss him- and vomit. Vomit is coming. Awsten runs to the bathroom, it wasn’t so much a run as it was an awkward stumbling while keeping from tossing all his cookies. He feels absolutely awful, he nearly forgets about the kinda demon in his bedroom. 

“Just one minute, Geoff. I’m just, like, dying, it’s cool!” 

“No! Sir Awsten! Don’t die! I need your soul! Please, don’t die. You’re like my only hope,” Geoff yelled, running into the bathroom. He was really concerned, it was adorable and super weird. Awsten was kneeled over the toilet and Geoff placed his hand over Awsten’s shoulder, it seemed like he was trying to comfort Awsten. Weird, but incredibly cool. 

“Figure of speech, demon dude,” Awsten explains with puke breath and gross saliva coated on his lips, “So, I’m Obi Juan?” 

“I have no idea who that is. Sir Awsten, are you sure you aren’t dying. Last time I saw someone vomit, they died like two seconds later. Do you have Malaria?” Geoff asked, his face was incredibly serious. Guess he was a demon after all. 

“Dude, Malaria like died in the 1800’s or something. A thing of the past, Geoffrey,” Awsten explained, just before he vomited again. 

“The past? But- woah, I guess time really does fly when you’re being burnt in the pit, Zarelg was right. Hey! That’s not my name anymore! I’m Geoffairze, now. Oh, I’m -uh- doing this wrong aren’t I?” Awsten nodded, just to give this Geoff dude an answer, he honestly had no idea what the guy was talking about. 

Geoff pulled out a book from seemingly nowhere and began flipping through the pages, “Okay! Sir Awsten, I am Geoffairze the demon of- well I’m not really the demon of anything yet. Geoffairze the demon and you have begun a contract with me, your mortal soul will be mine when I complete the task or tasks you desire. So-um- that’s it. What do you want, Sir Awsten?” 

Awsten was kind of in shock, but he was mostly impressed with himself. He really summoned a whole demon, while completely incapacitated and entirely shit-faced. He said the first thing that popped into his mind which, thank God, was not a request, “Why do you keep calling me Sir Awsten? Makes me sound like some old teacher or something.” 

“But you- you’re a knight, aren’t you?” Geoff asked, entirely serious like knights were still a real thing. Well, there was England, they probably still had knights there, but Texas was completely lacking in knights. 

“Nah, my last name is Knight, though. That might have confused you, how do you know my name anyway?” 

“It’s a part of the spell, you have to say your name. You said Knight Awsten, so I just- are there really only knights in England? What about Arthur? Didn’t he have some lineage?” Geoff played with the strings of the hole in his jeans, how did he have such modern clothes if he was super stuck in the past?

“You look pretty in fishnets, why are you wearing those if you from like the one hundreds? The- uh- all of you seems so modern and normal, man.” 

Geoff seemed a little frustrated but he answered anyway, trying to explain, “Well, uh, we get like a catalog of outfits we can wear when we come here. They show all the styles and what’s in fashion so we don’t stick out if people see us. I liked the way this stuff looked. I got a book of slang and stuff, too, because Nazareth said I talked like a posh lamp post.” 

Awsten nodded, his head hit the cool ceramic of the toilet before realising that, yes, he is still in the bathroom negotiating the selling of his soul with an ancient dude. He bolted upright and led Geoff out of the bathroom, not before taking three tylenol with faucet water, though. Geoff seemed truly fascinated by all the stuff in his house- his parent’s house actually but a random demon didn’t really need to know that. He looked at the kitchen sink in fascination, he asked if it was real water. Fuck, Awsten really had to appreciate how far society has advanced, he can doesnt have to like go find a dirty river when he wants a shower. 

“What’s a shower?” Geoff asked, Awsten had almost forgotten that Geoff could read his mind, he really needs to control his ‘pretty demon’ thoughts. 

“Um- well, it’s like a lot of water that you can like wash yourself with. It’s kind of like a waterfall in the bathroom that you can get clean in, like a garden- you probably weren’t alive for that. Yeah, do you know what a waterfall is?” Awsten really was shit at explaining things, he really hoped Geoff knew what he was talking about. 

“That sounds- is it magic?” 

Awsten shook his head no, with a little laugh, “I’ll show you if you want.” 

Geoff nodded, Awsten thought his head was going to fall off if he moved it just a little bit faster, he followed Awsten back to the bathroom. The curtain was pulled back and Awsten could hear Geoff’s gasp, he felt just a bit all powerful introducing this dude to modern technology. 

“Can I- how does it work?” 

“I can show you later- oh but, don’t you need a sale, though?” Awsten reminded him, his head looking down just a bit, he felt kind of sad that Geoff had to go, he was a pretty cool dude. Even if he was a whole, mind reading demon. 

“You know, you can say you want me to stay here and I have to, it’s really cool here. Or you could like wish for infinite riches like a boring person,” Geoff said, fingers pulling at the fishnets so his finger was trapped underneath it. 

“Won’t your boss be angry that you’re gone, though?” Awsten asked, he was looking at Geoff’s pale skin mixing with the white fishnets, they were only a few shades lighter than Geoff’s skin. He was really pretty.

“Time moves different down there, it will probably be like six hundred years here before half an hour there.”

“Okay, all right. In exchange for my soul, I want you to stay with me for as long as you’d like, Geoff,” Awsten stated, hoping that he was saying the right thing. He wasn’t sure exactly how the contract was signed, he didnt see any paper anywhere. 

Geoff leaned closer, and then their lips were together. Awsten could feel his lips tingling and his eyes flashed gold for just a second before Geoff leaned back, “The contract’s signed, and I’m still a demon so that’s cool. Can I use the shower now, how does the water get there?”


End file.
